mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical Treasure
Mythical Treasures are a type of Treasure. They can be opened with Mythical Keys that can be obtained from buying them on the webstore. You can also receive 1 Mythical Key as a reward from Ancient Treasure and 2 Mythical Keys from a Mythical Treasure. Players can also get 1 Mythical Key from KOTH Treasure. The rewards are different on each sub-server. Mythical Treasures were added on the 9th of January 2018. Current Rewards Item Info * Tier III Blast Mine Pickaxe mines 9x9 area. * Tier IV Blast Mine Pickaxe mines 11x11 area. * The maximum radius of /TNTFill is 25 block. * Kit Battle * Increased Island Size allows you to have a 150x150 island. * Harvest Hoes put the crop to your inventory and automatically replant it. Mystery Spawner Possible spawners you can win: Skyblock * Zombie Pigman, Magma Cube, Creeper, Blaze, Skeleton, Spider, Zombie, Slime, Chicken, Pig, Sheep, Rabbit, Cow Prison * Creeper, Blaze, Magma Cube, Spider, Slime, Cave Spider, Enderman, Iron Golem, Skelton, Zombie, Zombie Pigman Survival * Magma Cube, Creeper, Blaze, Skeleton, Spider, Zombie, Cow, Chicken, Pig, Sheep, Rabbit, Zombie Pigman Factions * Zombie, Skeleton, Enderman, Creeper, Witch, Spider, Cow, Pig, Blaze, Iron Golem, Chicken, Rabbit, Zombie Pigman Enchants Skyblock * Mythical Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection 4 and Projectile Protection 4. * Mythical Sword has Sharpness 6, Fire Aspect II and Looting III. KitPvP * Mythical Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection 5, Projectile Protection 5 and Unbreaking 4. * Mythical Sword has Sharpness 6, Unbreaking 4 and Fire Aspect II. Prison * Mythical Pickaxe has Efficiency 150, Unbreaking III and Fortune 16. Survival * Mythical Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection 5, Blast Protection 5, Projectile Protection 5 and Thorns III. * Mythical Sword has Sharpness 6, Fire Aspect II, Looting III. Factions * Mythical Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection 5, Blast Protection 5 and Projectile Protection 5. Boots have also Depth Strider III. * Mythical Sword has Sharpness 6, Fire Aspect II and Looting III. Disguises Factions * Iron Golem * Charged Creeper * Wither Skeleton * Blaze * Zombie Pigman * Pig * Wolf * Sheep * Zombie * Witch * Mooshroom * Cow * Cave Spider * Villager * Enderman * Skeleton * Horse * Ocelot History * 9th January, 2018 - Mythical Treasures added * 10th January, 2018 - 5x Mystery Spawner added on Factions and Survival, 4x on Skyblock and 2x on Prison * 10th January, 2018 - /Kit Battle added on Factions * 14th January, 2018 - 3x Harvest Hoe added on Skyblock and Factions * 19th January, 2018 - 3x Harvest Hoe added on Survival * 22nd January, 2018 - Knockback II removed from Mythical Swords on Survival * 22nd January, 2018 - 2 Extra Plots Paper renamed to "Claim 3 Plots Paper" on Survival * 22nd January, 2018 - /Cook Paper added on Skyblock * 25th January, 2018 - /Cook Paper removed on Skyblock * 29th January, 2018 - /Disguise Paper added on Survival * 23rd March, 2018 - 32x Hopper changed to 64x Hopper on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - Creeper Egg amounts changed on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - Mystery Spawner amounts changes on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - Chunk Busters and Random Disguises added on Factions * 26th March, 2018 - Rename Scrolls removed on Factions * 4th April, 2018 - Chunk Loaders added on Factions Previous Rewards Mythical Treasure Rewards January 2018.png|Before 10th January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 10th January 2018.png|Before 14th January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 14th January 2018.png|Before 19th January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 19th January 2018.png|Before 22nd January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 22nd January 2018.png|Before 25th January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 25th January 2018.png|Before 29th January, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 29th January 2018.png|Before 24th February, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 24th February 2018.png|Before 23rd March, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 23rd MArch 2018.png|Before 26th March, 2018 Mythical Treasure Rewards 26th March 2018.png|Before 4th April, 2018 Category:Chests